Duty Calls
by Shermie
Summary: A short fic about a couple I never see written about. Probably because it's not an official pairing. Ah well! Give it a read anyway, kays?


Okay, this is my first attempt at a serious KOF fic (remember the Jerry Springer fic? That was me, my dears). It deals with the Ikari Warriors team, but mostly Ralf and Leona. The POV keeps switching, but it only goes from Leona's POV to flashbacks, so it's nothing too confusing. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters, just this lowly work of fanfiction. Try to steal it and I'll sick my big strong boyfriend on your ass.   
  
*looks dreamily at Yashiro*  
  
Anyway, review it when you're done reading, and tell me what you think!  
  
"Duty Calls"  
by Shermie  
  
  
After another tough mission, I am finally home. Home... a strange word. I had a real home once... but... things happened. Luckily Heidern took me in. This has been my home ever since. My comrades: my family. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like had I not k... had things not turned out the way they did.  
  
Would I have met Clark, or Whip? Would I have met Ralf? There I go again... since this last mission, Jones has managed to weasle his way into my thoughts. I will not let him. I will not become some love-starved weakling... even if it is for him. This is all his fault anyway. He shouldn't have said *that*...  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Leona, get outta here!" Ralf Jones called over his shoulder to the blue-haired woman.  
  
"I will not. We have to complete this mission." Leona replied sternly before pulling a pin from a grenade with her teeth and tossing it into the building.  
  
An explosion was the result, as was expected from the grenade. Pulling out his gun, Ralf nodded to his partner. "You ready to go in there?"  
  
"I am." Leona headed off for the building first, Ralf not far behind her.  
  
The two waited on either side of the building's entrance as the dirt and debris from the grenade cleared, making the air slightly more visible. Moving around the doorway first, Ralf held his arm out as if not to allow Leona through. She simply walked around him on the other side.  
  
"Leona, I wanted you to stay back for a reason." Ralf said with a sigh. Nothing he ever did got through to her.  
  
"I do not need your protection, I am a soldier." She said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail before trekking forward.  
  
"I know you don't need it... I just want to give you it anyway." Ralf said quietly.  
  
Leona turned to face him, her stoic facade fading slightly as a look of slight confusion swept her face. "You what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
  
Shortly after apprehending the terrorist that was hiding out in the building, Leona and Ralf made their way back to the base to report. While they dragged the terrorist from the building, Ralf recieved a stab wound to his leg. It was nothing serious, but an injury is an injury.  
  
"When we get back, you should get that looked at." Leona said quietly as Ralf tied his bandanna tightly around his leg to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine."  
  
Leona shrugged and contiued to drive. "It was your own fault anyway. You knew he had a knife. Why did you rush at him like that?"  
  
"He was going to hurt you..." Ralf finished dressing his wound, then laid back a little bit in his seat, getting comfortable.  
  
"I told you before, I do not need you protecting me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Leona scolded.  
  
"And I told you that I wanted to give you it anyway. Don't you get it, Leona?"  
  
".....There is nothing to get." She said coldly. "...perhaps you should get some sleep, it is a long drive back to the base." She suddenly felt really bad that she was rude to Ralf. Not because she felt for him, but because she had never snapped at him before.  
  
"Yeah..." Ralf closed his eyes and soon enough sleep claimed him.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
That was yesterday. As soon as he reached home, Ralf was taken to the infermary. I am sure he is fine, afterall it was only a small stab wound. I nod to myself as I pick at my food. Whip sitting down beside me caught me slightly by surprise.  
  
"I heard about what happened yesterday." The younger woman starts our conversation.  
  
"Which part?" I ask.  
  
"All of it. Clark told me. Listen, you shouldn't be so cold to Ralf. He cares abo-"  
  
"I do not want him to." I interrupt Whip. She seemes less than pleased. Good. This is no business of hers anyway.  
  
"Is he that insignificant to you?"  
  
Her question burns into my consciousness before she walks away from me. I do not see Jones as insignificant at all. He is a valued comrade and teammate. I just cannot involve myself with him emotionally. It would jeopardize my work, my missions.   
  
"Hey Leona."  
  
My train of throught, interrupted once again. Glancing up from my dinner, I can see that it is Jones.   
  
"Can I sit here?" He motions to the spot beside me.  
  
"I will not stop you." I reply. I inwardly wince at how cold I sound, even to myself. How could this man feel for me when I can barely feel for myself?  
  
"Thanks." He says, sitting down slowly, almost carefully, as not to aggrivate his wound. "The doctors say I should be fine, the knife didn't penetrate that deeply."  
  
I nod, acknowledging him and his attempts at coversation.  
  
A pause of silence. A minute, maybe five. I do not notice these things anymore. I just know it is quiet. It is.. uncomfortable as well. I can feel his eyes on me and I do not like it at all. Finally, he speaks again.  
  
"About what I said... I meant it."  
  
I really wish he would not bring that up. Again, I nod stoicly. "I see." I stare down into my food, intent on looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Even if you don't want it, or refuse to do anything about it, Leona..."  
  
Why does he say my name like that?  
  
"...I want to be there for you. I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you."  
  
Please stop this... please... "That is admirable of you, Jones. Looking out for your comrades is essential." I answer, getting up. "Now, I must go finish my report." I walk off, leaving him there with his foolish emotions.  
  
A hand on my wrist stops me. Looking back, I can see him there. "Unhand me."  
  
"Don't you care at all? Are my feelings nothing to you?" He seems upset. This sad, sad man... weakened by his stupid feelings.  
  
I remove his hand from my wrist and return to my room. His feelings and his face and his words cannot haunt me there... or so I thought. Upon reaching my room, I realize this is the last place I should go. Photographs of our team from the tournaments and such seem as if they are staring at me. As if Ralf is right there.   
  
I want this to stop. I do not like this unfamiliar feeling. My stomach feels as if it has been tied into knots... my face feels hot... What is worse... it becomes more prevalent each time Ralf crosses my mind for whatever reason. Get out of my head, Jones... whatever you are doing, please stop this.  
  
A knock on my door snatches me from my thoughts. "Who is it?" I ask... did I sound shaky?  
  
The door opens to reveal Ralf. He scratches at the back of his head before leaning in the doorway. "Can I come in?" He asks quietly.  
  
"Go ahead." I say, turning my back to him. "Why did you come here? Was I not clear on what I said?"  
  
His footsteps grow louder as he nears me. He stops finally, inches behind me. I can feel his breaths on the back of my neck. Involuntarily, I shiver at the pleasant sensation. "I came here to apologize for making you feel weird or uncomfortable." He says.   
  
Please do not stop talking...  
  
"I didn't mean to..." I feel one of his large hands rest itself on my shoulder. "I just had to tell you. I've been hiding it long enough. I really care about you, Leona."  
  
This tone he is using... I have never heard him use this tone of voice. It sounds softer, quieter, than his normal speaking voice. Why does he use this tone? Why with me? I lower my head, my back still facing him. "Why must you do this?" I ask. "What did I do to make you feel this way? I do not understand."  
  
He takes in a deep breath... I anticipate his exhalation. When it comes, I feel that sensation again... the one that previsouly made me shiver. "You don't get to pick and choose who you fall for. It simply happens."  
  
Ralf...  
  
"I... I see." Is all I can reply with. In all my training, all my fighting experience... nothing could have prepared me for this: a man's feelings.  
  
His grip tightens on my shoulder. "Is that all you can say about this? 'I see'?" He is angry with me... "You never say anything in return to let me know what's going on in your head. Your responses are always so damn neutral. What do I have to do to get through to you, Leona?!"   
  
He grabs me and turns me around roughly. His brown gaze burns through me. He seems so intense, I could not ignore this man if I tried.  
  
"Don't you see that I love you?"  
  
Shock registers in my mind. He... loves me? I try to look away, but his hand directs my face back in his direction.  
  
"Look at me and tell me how you feel about this. I can't stay in the dark about this anymore..." His face softens. He looks almost as if he is pleading me. For once in my life... I am unprepared. I have no idea how I should react. Why does he do this to me?  
  
I find my voice and I quietly respond to him. "I... I do not know what I should do."  
  
"Well how do you feel?" He asks.  
  
"I have no idea how I feel... my face feels hot, my stomach is in knots. It is an uneasy, yet eager feeling."  
  
He is smiling?   
  
He reaches a hand and gently touches my face. Alarmed, I pull away slightly. But... he said he would protect me. I should not feel afraid. Closing my eyes, I lean my face back into his touch. A rough, calloused hand rests itself on my cheek. I like this. His face is close, I can feel his breaths tickle my mouth. I lick my lips, anticipating what comes next...  
  
Then...a knock on the door...   
  
Pulling himself away quickly, Ralf answers for me. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Clark. We gotta go, Ralf." Steel answers.  
  
"Right." Ralf replies. He smiles at me and touches my cheek again before leaving my room. "Duty calls." He says with a wink before disappearing with Clark down the hallway.  
  
I listen to them until they are out of an earshot.  
  
"So, what were you doin' in Leona's room, eh?" Clark asks with a teasing tone.  
  
"Shut up..." Ralf grumbles.  
  
"I really wanna know, man. Tell me!"  
  
A long pause as the two continue to walk. Then, Ralf voice breaks the silence. "You couldn't have waited another 2 minutes, could you?"  
  
I can hear some laughter from Clark before it fades as they enter the briefing room. And I almost... feel a smile on my lips.  
  
*owari*  
  
  
This is my first straight and non-humerous KOF fic. And I'm well aware that Ralf and Leona aren't romantically involved in the actual games, but this is fan fiction... and I like him better than Clark. ^_^;;  
  
Please let me know how I did, ok?  
  
~Shermie 


End file.
